The Immortal Heir
by supermodel-rockstar88
Summary: DracoXOC. The salvation of the magical world lies not only in Harry Potter. What if somebody else survived Voldemort's attack? What will be her role in saving the magical world? How will she help? What if she's in love with a supposedly-enemy?My First F
1. The Uninvited Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns them. Some OC characters are mine. Though similarities in names, characteristics and circumstances are purely coincidential. Thanks and have a good read!

CHAPTER I: The Uninvited Guest

It was a cold night of June 4th.. She found herself walking and fast-approaching a familiar territory. A cold, brick-ladden mansion guarded with iron gates with mailbox saying.

"Malfoy Manor"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. And she continued walking. She climbed the iron gates. Nobody can apparate in and out of the Malfoy Manor. Unless of course, you are one of the Malfoys, or the Dark Lord himself.

And she cannot apparate...

Once she was inside the Manor, she waited...

On that same hour, of that same night, a certain pale-faced blonde has been uncomfortably tossing and turning in his massive four-poster bed.

_Ugh, I can't sleep. What the bloody hell is wrong with me?_

And on that note, the Malfoy prince stormed out of his room to get some fresh air. He walked outside his house. He was thinking.. Thinking about a certain pale-faced, tall, brunette witch who used to run around these grounds with him when they were just kids. This certain witch, who was supposed to be his bride. This certain witch, who was supposed to be "the one".

He was in love with her ever since he could remember. He still could not forget her light brown eyes and how it contrasted to her jet- black hair. Her pale complexion complimented his, and her pale lips almost unnoticeable because her smile brings so much life into it. He remembered how they spent their June 4th night together, camping in the Malfoy Manor Backyard, waiting for his birthday. She was the first to always greet him.

This year... It will be different...

_Where are you..._ He thought to himself

_Draco..._ said the uninvited guest as she saw his familiar form. Still tall, still blonde, still pale, and still hurting. She fought the tendency to come out from her hiding place and just embrace him. But she kept her composure..

_Say my name_... she said with all her heart.

"Alexandra where are you?" Draco muttered under his breath. "I miss you..." he followed hoping that the girl he is calling out to would hear him...

The uninvited guest heard him and her heart jumped out by the mention of her name. She was ecstatic. She was glad that he remembers her.

"Happy Birthday, Draco" was all she can mutter.

Draco flinched upon hearing that familiar voice. The voice he was dying to hear for the past year.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded, pretending that he did not recognize the voice. Pretending that he was not eager to hear it. Pretending that he was not happy that she was here.

"It's me..." she said, finally coming out of the shadows.

Upon turning around.. He finally saw who he wanted to see. The one he was dying to be with for the past year. The one who left without saying good-bye. The one he loved. And the one he still loves.

"Alex"... was all he can mutter.

A/N: What do you think about my first HP fanfic? Read and Review please! Will upload next chapter soon! Take care! xoxo


	2. Anger, Pain, Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns them. Some OC characters are mine. Though similarities in names, characteristics and circumstances are purely coincidential. Thanks and have a good read!

CHAPTER II: Anger, Pain, Confusion

"Alex"... was all he can mutter.

[i]Alexandra Meester... Please don't be a figment of my imagination. It hurts too much missing you...[/i] Draco thought to himself. He moved forward to take a closer look. It was real. She was real.

It was a breathtaking sight. She have never been so beautiful to him. Was it just him missing her? Or something changed in her?

"What are you doing here?" he finally was able to ask

"What do you mean? It's your birthday right?" Alex answered with a smile.

[i]she remembers[/i] Draco thought forcing himself not to smile at the thought of it.

"So you're just going to show up here uninvited?" he blurted out.

"I never thought i'd be un-invited to your birthday Draco." she replied with so much concern.

"Well you have been. Since last year. When you left without saying good-bye. When you abandoned me. When you left me alone for the death eaters to brainwash me with all this crap about me being the chosen one. To kill Harry Potter." Draco said angrily.

"I'm sorry" was all she could mutter. She didn't know how to comfort Draco. She no longer knows comfort, she doesn't know pain, she doesn't know anger. She forgot how it feels - to be human. "There's a lot that you don't know Draco. There's a lot of things that I would like to tell you"

"Couldn't you have told me that before leaving?" Draco exclaimed not realizing that he moved too fast to get near her and punched the wall behind her.

She did not flinch. She was not affected. As a matter of fact, she did not give a damn if she got hit. It's not going to hurt her anyway. She doesn't know pain.

"I'm sorry Draco. But it's complicated. Anyway, I just wish you a happy birthday. And I'm really glad to see you." She said.

The next thing Draco saw was Alex walking away from him. He heard footsteps. He did not think twice, before he ran to her and embraced her from behind.

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered to her ear while hugging her from behind. Those were moments that he wished would last a lifetime. He whole-heartedly wished that this will never end.

"I'm sorry too, Draco" was her reply.

"Can you tell me all about it?" he asked

"Yes. I plan to"

"It's freezing cold here! Aren't you cold?" Draco said while holding her hand and pulling her towards the door of the manor. "It will be a little warmer inside" he finished.

Draco was just about to enter the door pulling Alex behind him when he felt a strong force withdraw Alex' hand from his grip. He turned around to see what happened. He saw that it was Alex who removed her hand. She stood there. Frozen. Staring at him as if there was a large wall barricading him from her.

"What's the matter now?" He asked impatiently.

"I can't go inside" she replied.

"Don't be ridiculous! You have been in and out of this manor all our lives. And my parents know you!" he exclaimed

"Seriously. I can't go in"

"WHY NOW?" he asked with so much frustration.

"Because you have to invite me in" she replied.


End file.
